


Enticed

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, F/M, Hive Mind, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Telepathy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Newly infected, Emma suddenly feels an extra attraction to Paul(A reworked Lovebirds concept from the cutting room floor, axed for being. smut.)
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Enticed

**Author's Note:**

> First bit of this is lifted verbatim from Lovebirds, for a little context, but the rest is new. Enjoy some Hive nasty, everyone who gave feedback on Animal and also the gc this is your fault for validating my smut

"Only if you're sure."

"Do it now, Paul."

"Okay, okay, if you insist…"

Emma relaxed beneath him, arching up as he kissed her. His hand came up to her jaw, holding with just enough pressure so her mouth opened slightly without hurting her.

Emma prepared herself.

_ I'm ready for this. I wanted this. _

_ Oh shit, it tastes so fucking weird. _

_ Ugh, it's worse going down. _

_ Well, too late for regret now. _

The first thing she felt was a comfortable warmth, like a welcoming embrace. Then a tingling sensation all through her body as the feeling lifted from her leg. A beat filled her chest, a brand new heartbeat synced with the collective. A soft piano filled her ears as tinkling bells simultaneously filled Paul's. Then he was singing her name and Emma sang his back without even thinking.

When she opened her eyes the world seemed brighter, but all she could focus on was Paul smiling above her, his chin coated in blue shit that somehow didn't look gross at all anymore.

"How-?" He started, but before he could get the next word out Emma had grabbed his tie and yanked him back down to her.

After a moment she pulled back, catching a strong new scent. Something… not heavenly -  _ celestial. _ Something overpowering, that sent a pleasant haze washing over her mind and made her body feel warm. She sat up, backing Paul against the wall. He grinned in surprise as she nuzzled against him, catching a glimpse of her dilated pupils.

"You smell so fucking good," she growled.

"Call it pheromones."

Paul hummed as Emma tucked into his neck, kissing him desperately. He could feel her staining his skin with slime. She found one of his wrists and yanked to place his hand on her ass. The more worked up she got, Paul began to detect a similar alluring aroma, though it wasn't as if he needed the extra push. He squeezed Emma's ass over her shorts, grabbing her face with his free hand and directing her to kiss his lips. She obliged hungrily, swapping slime between them and really just making a big mess. She pressed closer, feeling Paul's erection press against her thigh. She gasped, a little surprised he could still get hard at all.

"We can have sex like this?" She murmured, barely comprehensible as she spoke through messy kisses.

Paul felt his face grow warm, undoubtedly turning his cheeks blue. "We can do whatever we want from now on."

Emma hummed, nuzzling into his neck, practically feline. Newly infected, she lacked self control on top of being happily hazy from Paul's pheromones. He was addicting, and though kissing him was satisfying, she wanted more. She wanted his skin on hers, she wanted to feel him in his entirety. She wanted to sync to him completely, so she never had to go without this feeling again. 

She planted a bite in the crook of his shoulder and smoothed the sting with her tongue. "Then I want you inside me."

Paul brought his hand to the ribbon around Emma's neck and with an expert pull it came undone. He kissed her just as hungrily, murmuring against her lips.

"As you wish, my queen."

They stripped each other frantically, not wanting to break contact, and instantly lost themselves in each other. Emma buried herself in Paul's chest, her hands braced on his pecs, kissing and biting like she wanted to rip him open with her teeth and crawl inside his skin. His body was scarred and starry with blue already, but that didn't stop Emma from marking him with her own slime anyway. It dripped down him slowly, and she collected some residue on her fingers and smeared it over his nipple. Paul let out a groan, his hands exploring her body all the while. Appreciating her curves and freckles, scars from the last few weeks that shone blue now. He held her impossibly close, trying to feel her every inch.

Everything about their touch was desperate. Breathless, gasping for the other's scent. Two beings desperate to be one, separated in different bodies but unified by identical desire. The human body offered a primal yet rhythmic indulgence, and for that the Hive could admire it.

Finally Paul gripped both of Emma's wrists and pinned her down on the mattress. He kissed her messily, dripping blue down her chin. She caught his bottom lip in her teeth and he groaned.

"Quit stalling." She growled.

"Behave."

Emma reached up and grabbed him by the throat, her eyes flashing. That earned another, more choked groan, as if more worked up slime could drip from his mouth.

"Gonna backtalk again?"

Paul's vision was swimming, his irises bright and swirling with pleasure. "No promises."

Emma chuckled low and released him. He pulled her legs up by the thighs to hook around his hips, earning a breathy high note as he finally pushed inside her. He thrust slowly, flush to her hips, filling her. She gripped the crisp sheets of the hospital bed and he grinned down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just fuck me, you sexy evil piece of shit."

Paul did as he was told. Emma moaned loudly, the new glow in her eyes intensifying. He was in her head, he knew exactly what would satisfy her. He rubbed her clit hard as he pounded her, his other hand pinching and rubbing her nipples. As she revelled in all the stimulation she realized she could tap into his wants, too. She beckoned him to lean down. Their frequencies synced, Paul opened his mouth to take in her fingers, sucking and biting, oozing blue down her hand.

Her other hand wound around his neck and fisted into his hair, pulling tight. He moaned.

_ "Emma," _

She started rocking against him to keep up the friction when he froze. In response Paul rolled onto his back so Emma could straddle him, his cock still inside her as she began riding him. If this were a dance - which it was, in a way - it would be flawless. No mistakes, only white-hot bliss, rhythmic thrusts and moans in harmony.

Emma didn't have to speak, Paul knew the moment she was ready. He brought his hand up to rub her clit as she picked up the tempo of her rocking hips, until she reached her breaking point, throwing her head back and moaning Paul's name in that breathy soprano. He felt her release in his own stomach. The energy of the Hive unlimited, Emma climbed off him and took his cock in hand, pumping fast.

"Oh  _ fuck, _ Emma," he mumbled.

She grinned, her eyes sparkling as he fell apart and came, mostly onto his own abdomen. Emma hummed in harmony with his groan, feeling his satisfaction. She looked him up and down with a sly smile. Paul's cum, like the rest of his bodily fluids (and Emma's now, too, she realized) was blue and iridescent. Emma made a show of licking the residue from her hand before lowering herself to lap the rest off Paul's stomach. Not even an hour ago she'd have been appalled at herself for that, but things change. Evidently Paul felt the same - the very man who had refused to kiss her bloody lips two weeks ago was more than willing to taste the excess of slime, as well as himself on her lips now.

"You taste good, too," Emma purred.

"I'm willing to bet you taste better."

"Wanna find out?"

"More than anything," Paul kissed her again, long and sensual before pulling back. "But later."

Emma whined. "Fucking tease."

Paul picked up Emma's blouse. She moved in sync, clipping her bra back on and holding out her arms to let him dress her.

"Don't worry, dove," he said, buttoning up the front for her. "We have all the time in the universe."

Emma could accept that. She let Paul dress her, and dressed him in turn, both attending to conceal the visible blue residue on each other's faces. They shared another kiss and Paul swept Emma into his arms bridal style.

"Oh, my dear Kelly, is your leg hurting?" He called out with a mocking tone. "Of course I'll carry you!"

"How chivalrous you are, sweet Ben!" Emma plastered a hand over her forehead dramatically.

"To Colorado!" Paul kicked the hospital room door open and carried Emma out into the sunlight, a new world with new eyes. "But first, back home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
